


Homeworld Steven Shorts

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, Depressing, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Evil, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, New Family, Odd, Parenthood, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, School, Tragedy, Trouble, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Shorts inspired by the "Ask Homeworld Steven" tumblr blog, an AU where Rose gave herself up to Homeworld while pregnant, so Steven was born and raised on Homeworld.





	1. Blue Diamond's Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask Homeworld Steven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382712) by Egbeat. 



> This is based on the [Ask Homeworld Steven](https://askhomeworldsteven.tumblr.com/) tumblr blog.
> 
> In this AU, Rose while pregnant gave herself up to save the Gems, revealing herself as Pink Diamond. She is brought to Homeworld, leading Steven to be born and raised on Homeworld. It's a very interesting premise, made especially interesting by how Steven is still Steven ... except he's been taught some very wrong things. (Some of you guys who love [Faded Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742679/chapters/23813493) might get a kick out of it as that element reminds me a lot of that fic).
> 
> So I had a few loose ideas for stories inspired by it, so I thought I'd post it here. _All of this is unofficial._

Steven always said he didn’t worry much about his father, but Blue Diamond did.

Knowing how precious Steven was to her -- how Pink was to her -- and knowing there existing another creature on this planet that could feel the same way, could challenge her position as Steven’s guardian ...

It was the only thing that had ever _unsettled_ her.

Not that she didn’t take precautions, of course. Despite the Zoo being under Steven’s ownership, Blue Diamond had secretly set out a special protocol in case certain humans ever brought to the Zoo mentioned certain keywords; words like “Rose Quartz,” “Pink Diamond,” “Crystal Gems,” or ... or “Rose’s baby.”

Any Gem hearing those words was ordered to contact Blue Diamond immediately, at which point Blue Diamond would simply make sure Steven _never had the chance to hear from them_.

They’d never get the chance to be missed.

Perhaps if Steven heard such things, if he ever met this ... “father,” he would not feel any differently. After all, Blue had raised him, taught him how to be a Diamond. Perhaps such an encounter would be meaningless.

But Blue wasn’t about to take that chance.

She’d lost Pink once. She would _not_ lose Steven.


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, on Earth, Greg is not doing so well today ...

“Hey Mom?” Sour Cream said, standing in the garage door.

Vidalia looked up from her latest painting of Amethyst.

“Hm?”

Sour Cream bit his lip.

“Could you um ...” He scratched the back of his neck. “Could you talk to Dad? I, uh ...” Sour Cream’s eyes drifted to the floor. “I don’t think he’s doing so well today.”

Vidalia put her paintbrush down.

“Is he watching his tape again?” she asked.

Sour Cream nodded slowly.

Vidalia exhaled.

“Oh dear ...” Vidalia said. “Okay ...” She nodded towards the door leading inside the house. “While I’m doing that, can you go check on--”

“Yeah,” he said. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Vidalia gulped. She was _not_ looking forward to this. “Okay ...” she whispered.

* * *

Greg sat in the back of his van, staring at the tiny TV, holding the remote. He listened to the tape intently.

It was the only way he could still hear her voice, after all.

“ _Steven_ ...” Rose said on the tape. _“We can’t both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being ...”_

Off-screen, he could hear himself yell. “ _Hey, Rose._ ”

Rose smiled and said, _“Take care of them, Steven.”_

Greg suppressed the sob in his throat. Then he pressed rewind.

He flinched as he heard a knock on the van’s back doors. A moment later, the doors creaked open. He quickly pressed pause on the tape.

Vidalia was standing there. She had a solemn look on her face, the kind of look she always had when she knew Greg had fallen into one of his funks.

“Hey ...” she said softly.

Greg frowned. He sighed.

“Hey,” he replied.

Vidalia stood still for a moment before she crawled inside. She sat on her knees. Greg couldn’t help but stare at the few inches that she sat away, the distance feeling greater than the sea between them. Whenever he got like this, Vidalia always seemed like she wasn’t sure to get close to him or not. It made him feel even guiltier.

“You not feeling okay?” she suggested, voice low.

Greg tried to force a smile.

“What? No, I was--” He saw the sad look on Vidalia’s face, then stopped. His smile faltered. “No ... no, I’m not feeling okay.”

Vidalia’s eyes drifted to the TV, frozen on an image of Rose staring into the camera.

“You’re watching the tape with Rose again?” she said. It was phrased like a question, even though they both already knew the answer. There was a twinge of hurt in her voice that made Greg want to crawl in a hole and die.

“Y-yeah,” Greg admitted. There was no point in lying. “I was just ... thinking about her and ...” He brought his knees to his chest. “And ... Steven.”

Vidalia rubbed her temple.

“I see ...” She inched towards him. “... It-- it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know but ...” Greg turned back towards the tape. “It’s ... hard not to think about. He’d be about thirteen now ...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I ... I guess since they took Rose, he’s probably ... gone.”

Vidalia hesitated.

“You ...” She reached her hand out, then pulled it back nervously. “You don’t _know_ that.”

But she didn’t sound convinced.

Greg glanced back at the TV and sniffed.

“I mean she just sounded so happy he was coming, _she--_ ”

“Hey ...” Vidalia scooted closer. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Greg said, his voice cracking. His rubbed his eyes; they felt wet. “I don’t mean to keep thinking about it, I just--”

“It’s okay.”

Hesitantly, Vidalia embraced Greg. Greg swung his arms around her, clinging to her as if drowning.

“It’s okay,” Vidalia whispered into his ear. “I’m here for you. So is Sour Cream. And so is--”

There was a knock on the van.

“Daddy?” said a quiet, girly voice.

Greg, despite his tears, couldn’t help but smile. He broke the embrace with Vidalia and wiped his eyes.

“Yes, honey?” he yelled.

“Are you and mommy okay?”

“Yeah.” Greg looked to Vidalia. His hand gripped hers. “Yeah ... we’re fine. Daddy will be out in a minute.”

“Okay ... I love you daddy.”

Greg gave a sad smile. “I love you too, Nora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this one I got to do Greg angst AND further my crackshipping agenda...


	3. Letter from the School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Vidalia receive a letter from Nora's school

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Universe,

I am writing to ask for a parent-teacher conference on October 22nd regarding your daughter, Nora Rose Universe. While your daughter’s grades are above average and her demeanor is generally pleasant, her teachers have observed certain behavioral irregularities which we wish to bring to your attention. We feel that by meeting with you we can better discuss how Nora’s personal needs can be met at school and at home.

Of the incidents observed, the most concerning of them are as follows:

  1. While working on an art project, Nora made a drawing of a pink boy who she called her “other big brother, Steven.” She then casually brought up in conversation that Steven was, quote, “killed by aliens.” She did not appear distressed by this at all, simply stating this as if it were a fact.
  2. Bringing an X-Files DVD for movie day. The teacher was, unfortunately, unaware X-Files was not the most appropriate media for nine year olds. The DVD was only stopped after it had reached a point which distressed several students.
  3. A minor incident involving a male student who asked if Nora’s brother Steven was imaginary. Nora’s response was to pour a carton of milk on his head, which resulted in her being sent to my office.
  4. Bragging that she was going to learn how to use a sword from her “alien aunt.”
  5. Being oddly obsessed with rocks during recess, explaining she’s looking for gemstones. When several students asked if they should join her, she claimed it was too dangerous for them.
  6. Always writing about “Steven” during creative writing assignments.
  7. The incident we called you about most recently. As you know, on October 18th, after asking to use the bathroom, Nora never came back. Our school's resource officer had to be notified this was a possible emergency situation. She was only found four hours later on the school’s roof with a telescope pilfered from a fifth grade science lab. When asked why she was up there, she said she was waiting for nightfall. When questioned what she planned on doing, Nora evaded the question.



We’re concerned with all of these incidents, especially the last one, that Nora may have difficulty telling fantasy from reality. As such, we wish to discuss this with you in detail on October 22nd at 3:30 PM. If this date is not possible, please call my office at the number below.

Please note we do not wish to alarm you or make you feel like Nora is in trouble. Our concern is the same as yours: making sure she has the best environment possible to thrive.

We look forward to seeing you.

 

Principal Francis Morgan  
Delmarva Elementary School


	4. Pink Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the past.
> 
> Steven is upset about something and Blue Diamond tries to comfort him.

“What’s wrong?” asked Blue Diamond after she found Steven, hiding behind the pillar. He sat with his knees to his chest, on the verge of tears.

Blue Pearl followed behind her, but Blue Diamond hardly noticed. She was focused on Steven, who remained silent.

Blue Diamond frowned. She crouched down to look him in the eye, but he twisted his head away from her gaze.

“Did I say something wrong, sweetie?” Blue Diamond said. “You ran away before the Peridot could get the specifications for your Pearl. Were the options not sufficient or--”

“I don’t want a Pearl,” Steven mumbled.

Blue Diamond blinked. She shook her head.

“What?” she whispered.

“I said, I don’t want a Pearl,” Steven repeated.

Blue Diamond couldn’t help it; she chuckled.

“Well, that’s a silly thing to be upset about,” Blue Diamond said with an uneasy smile. “Why don’t you want a Pearl?”

Steven grimaced. He looked as if he was going to throw up.

“I dunno ...” he mumbled.

“ _Steven_.”

He sighed. “I dunno, I just ... not sure I want or ... deserve to have a gem just ... existing to serve me or anything ... I dunno ...”

Blue Diamond chuckled harder.

“ _It’s not funny!_ ” Steven snapped.

“No no, I’m not laughing at you,” Blue said. “Steven, you’re a Diamond. _Every_ Gem exists to serve you. Pearls are just _better_ at it.”

Steven said nothing.

Blue brushed his shoulder with her finger.

“Trust me, it’s fine,” Blue said. “Pearls exist to serve. They _enjoy_ it.” She turned back to Blue Pearl, who was looking down at the floor. “Tell him, Pearl.”

Pearl hesitated.

“ _Pearl_ ,” Blue said, more firmly, making it clear this was not a request.

“It’s ... what we live for,” Pearl said, so quiet it was almost under her breath.

Blue Diamond narrowed her eyes for a moment, only to plaster on a smile once she turned back to Steven.

“ _See_?” Blue Diamond said.

Steven still frowned.

“But--”

Blue Diamond sighed.

“Steven, please  ... do this for me,” Blue Diamond said. “I promise, once you have your Pearl, you’ll see I’m right. All these guilty feelings are just nerves.” She shook her head. “I have a Pearl. So does Yellow. Even your _mother_ had one.”

Steven paused. “I ... I guess that’s true,” he said. After a long moment he sighed. “Okay ...”

Blue Diamond smiled.

“Wonderful!” Blue Diamond chuckled. “My sensitive little boy ...” Blue Diamond stood up. “Trust me. Very soon, you’ll thank me for this ...”

“... yeah ...” Steven said.

* * *

It had been years since then.

His Pearl was wonderful and always performed her tasks admirably. And she was happy.

Or at least ... she always seemed like she was.

Steven tried not to wonder if it was simply because he wanted to see her as happy.

Maybe Blue was right. Maybe it was just nerves. After all, he was the only one on Homeworld to see something wrong with this ...

But even so, sometimes, Steven would wonder ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ... not exactly a feel-good type of chapter, this one ...

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/works) for editing help.


End file.
